Finding Happiness
by mariabosco
Summary: Warrick got married to Tina and Catherine decided to tell him how she feels about him and tells him about her fantasy. How would Warrick react? Does he feel the same? This is my first fic please be nice hehe. R and R! YO!BLING. Post ep- "Bodies in Motion
1. Hidden feelings

**- Hey everyone! This is my first CSI fic so please be kind. It´s just a cute, short story about Yo!Bling! Beacuse I love this couple they rock!!!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclamer: I don´t own anything!!!**

**ENJOY!!**

**-Finding Happiness**

Catherine got out of her thoughts due to the annoying sound of the alarm clock sitting in her nightstand table. She groaned and hit the stop button.

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she looked older, the few wrinkles in her porcelain skin looked more marked that they had the day before and her eyes were red an puffy with tears. Tears HE had caused.

Her mind wandered back to the crime scene were she find out Warrick was now a married man. Married. She couldn't believe it! The one man she had always loved was married. And there was nothing she can do about it.

She thought about when she told him about her fantasy, he had looked kinda shocked and like he didn't knew what to say, so he didn't say anything just stared back at her.

Cath got in the shower, got dressed and headed for work. "_This is going to be a hell of a long day" _She thought.

Warrick sat in the break room's couch with Sara, Nick and Greg. They were talking about something but he wasn't listening. His mind was on Catherine and what she had said to him yesterday. He didn't really responded to her, I mean, how could he? What was he supposed to say? That he loved her? That he felt the same way? That his heart skips a beat when she talks to him, smiles at him, touches him…? No way, he couldn't. Even if all that was true, he was a married man now. And no, he didn't love Tina the way he does Catherine but she was a nice girl and he just couldn't do that to her.

Warrick snapped out of his thoughts when Catherine walked into the room.

"Hey guys" Cath said with a smile.

"Hey Cath" Greg, Sara and Nick said back in unison.

Then Catherine spotted Warrick. She managed an awkward smile. "Hey Rick" She said and sat down next to him. "Hey Cath" he returned the smile not looking directly to her eyes.

Greg, Sara and Nicky exchanged glances. But decided to shrugged it off when Grissom walked in with their assignments.

"Okay you guys. Sara, Nick and Greg, you have a double murder in a hotel room on the strip, both female victims. Warrick, Catherine, you guys have a body inside a dumpster in the alley behind ¨Fred's Dinner"

Warrick glanced at Catherine for a second who was looking at the floor and then looked back at Grissom. "Okay, what about you Griss?"

"Paperwork" he simply stated and left the room.

"You drive" Cath said. Warrick just followed her to the parking lot. They got into their Tahoe. Neither of them saying a word, just occasionally stealing glances at each other.

They arrived to the scene and started processing it. Two hours and a half later they finished and decided to head back to the lab. Yet again the ride to the lab consisted of an awkward silence.

They walked into the lab and bumped into Nick. "Hey guys!" Nick said cheerily. "Hey Nicky" Cath said not too enthusiastic. Warrick just nodded at him.

"So, I'll take this samples to DNA then. Excuse me guys" Catherine said and walked away.

Nick looked at his best friend and said "Warrick, dude. What's going on between you two?" Warrick looked at him and tried to act like he had no idea what he was talking about. And started to walk into the break room where he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. "Aww come on man. You're not gonna fool me." He said and sat down across from him at the table " I'm smarter than that. The great Nick remember?. I know something's up. I know you. Both of you. You've been acting weird around each other since yesterday. What's up?"

Warrick looked up from his mug to see his friend's concerned face. "Nothing, it's just… Cath is in love with me"

Nick chuckled "And you figured that out just now?" Warrick looked at him in shock. "Come on dude! Even a blind person can see how much the two of you love each other. I don't know why you never said anything" Warrick looked down and started playing with his cup. "I don't know….I mean, I never said anything couse I never thought she felt the same way. But now, I'm married man. I mean, she could've said something before and she decides to say it now? The day after I got married? I just don't know what to do" Warrick buried his head in his hands. "Do you love her? Do you want to be with her? Do you love her more than you love Tina?" Asked Nick. Warrick looked up at him. "Yes. I do. I love her more than anything, more than anyone."

"Then just go for it dude! What the hell are you waiting?! You two waited enough already! Go and tell her. You already know how she feels, now you just have to let her know how you feel."

"You think?" Warrick said. Nick nodded. "But what about Tina?. I mean I don't love her, but I don't want to hurt her. She's a really great girl."

"I know man. But you have to be happy. With the woman you really love. And if that's not Tina, then you have to move on. Talk to Cath, and then explain everything to Tina. You are gonna hurt her dude. But you have to think about yourself too. You deserve to be happy. And Tina will be fine with time. The right man for her is out there somewhere. Sooner or later she will find him and be happy with him too".

"You're right" Warrick said and got up. "Thanks Buddy" he said and patted Nick on the shoulder. "No problem bro." Said Nick "Now go, go after her damn it!"

Warrick laughed and walked away leaving a smiling Nick behind.

Warrick saw Catherine getting out of Grissom´s office. They just had solved the case and she was going to inform Griss and give him all the paperwork.

"Yo Cath! Wait up!" Catherine turned around on her heel and looked at Warrick directly into his eyes where she saw something she couldn't quite read. "Uhm…can we…can we talk?" he looked at her pleading. "About what? Us? I think you made it pretty clear yesterday Warrick. When I told you how I felt and you didn't say anything back" She said, her voice thickening at the end and her eyes full of tears that threaten to spill.

"Let's talk about it somewhere else okay? " Warrick said gently. Catherine just nodded and followed him outside the lab and into the parking lot where there was no one to interrupt them and they could talk about it calmly.

Catherine leaned against the hood of Warrick´s car and looked at him. "So…you wanna talk, talk" She said coldly.

Warrick move to stand in front of her, hand on his jean pockets, head down. "Cath…I….I….I just don't want to hurt Tina. I mean she's a great girl and she doesn't deserve it but you and me, we've been friends for so long and…" Catherine cut him off "Warrick I get it okay? You don't feel the same way and it's fine and…."

"Cath it's not…" She cut him off again. "No, really Warrick I get it you don't love me like that, just like your best friend but I just thought that maybe you…"

"DAMN IT CATH!! You just don't get it do you?" Cath just stood there with a puzzled look on her face. Confusion, hope and love flashing in her blue eyes. Warrick got closer to her almost pinning her to the car. "Cath…" he whispered to her. She could feel his warm breath in her face. "I do Cath. I do feel the same, I do love you back. I do get goose bumps whenever I'm around you and I do want to be with you. But I just have to deal with Tina first. I can't be with you if I'm still married. Even if I really want to. That wouldn't be fair to her. I didn't married her because I loved her, I did it because I thought that I was running out of time to have a family. But I care about her and I don't want to hurt her by cheating on her" Catherine just looked shocked at him. "You, you love me too?" she said her lips slowly curving into a small smile. "Yes, I really do. A lot" He said with a matching smile. He got close to her and slowly close the small gap between their bodies. His lips were on her and the kiss was soft, tender and full of love. They broke apart and gazed into each others eyes. Both, his green and her blue were sparking and also shining with happy tears and they stood there staring into each others soul. Warrick pushed a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear and whispered "I love you so much Cath. More than you would ever now. If I knew before that you felt the same I wouldn't have thought twice to tell you how I feel" She put her arms around his neck "I know, but it was definitely worth the wait" she said smiling at him. She leaned in and kiss him again. This time with much more passion. They put all the passion, desire and love they've been feeling for all these years into that one kiss. When they finally broke apart they were both gasping for air. They rested their foreheads against each other "Wow" Warrick said smiling. "Yeah" agreed Catherine with a matching smile.

"So I guess I should head home and talk to Tina" Warrick said giving a breath. "Yeah…I guess you should" Said Cath.

They stepped apart but hold into each others hands. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Warrick asked. "Of course" Catherine smiled. "Good luck with Tina" She said genuinely. "Thanks babe. I love you" He said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you too" She said and watched him walk to his car.

She stayed there looking at the stars after he had disappeared around the corner. "I love you Warrick" she whispered with a smile on her face. And headed to her own car.


	2. I can t do this

Warrick unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. "Tina?!" Tina Brown came out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around her husband "Hey babe. How was work?" She said and kissed him quickly on the lips "Work was fine" Said Warrick. He unwrapped Tina's arms from his neck and looked at her in the eyes "We need to talk" Confusion and fear flashed in her eyes. "Oh…okay. What's wrong?"

"Let's sit down first" he said and sat in the couch "Babe you're scaring me…" She said sitting next to him and holding his hand. Warrick who was looking down sighed and lifted his head to look at her "Tina, you're a great girl. But I think we just rushed things you know? I mean, we dated what? A month? Two? I think we weren't thinking straight at the time and maybe we should…"

"I'm pregnant" Tina whispered. Warrick looked shocked at her, his green eyes wide open. "Whoa…what?!! You're, you're pregnant?!" Tina just nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was going to tell you today, when you got back from work but…"

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" Said a still looking shocked Warrick. "Yeah, I took 4 tests and they all came positive. Warrick, baby please, we can make it work. Whatever it is that's wrong we can fix it and give it a chance. I can't be a single mom. This baby need it's father, he needs you, I need you" She cried looking at him pleadingly.

"Okay" was all Warrick could manage to say. Tina smiled and hugged him close "Thank you baby, thank you! We can make it work, you'll see. And we'll be a really happy family!" She cried happily. Warrick hugged her back closing his eyes. "_Shit! I can't do this to her, I can't leave this baby without a father. I'm so sorry Cath…"_ He thought with his eyes full of tears.

Catherine stepped out of the shower and got ready for bed. The whole time she´ve been smiling. She was so happy that finally her and Warrick would be able to be together. She thought about how much she loved him, and how their first kiss was the sweetest more loving kissed she had ever experienced. Of course they could've kissed years before in that drain if that stupid guy hadn't interrupted them. "_Whatever_", she thought "_It was worth the wait_".

She looked at the clock and decided to call Warrick to see how things had gone with Tina, and of course to just listen to the sound of his voice. She grabbed the phone and dial his number, she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. "Gosh, what am I 15?" she said out loud chuckling . The phone rang two, three, four times. She was about to hang up when he answered "Hello" he said groggily from sleep. "Ohh I'm sorry baby, did I woke you?" Cath said feeling guilty. "Hey Cath. Don't worry about it" he said feeling guilty as he looked at his wife who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Catherine almost yelling "Warrick?!"

"Oh, what? Sorry . I spaced out for a little there" He said chuckling. Cath chuckled. "Wait a sec" he said to her and got out of bed and into the bathroom closing the door behind him. So Tina couldn't hear him. "Hey" he said again. "Hey you" she said. "Are you okay? You sound… distracted…How things went with Tina?" Warrick sighed and rubbed his face "Not too good" he reply. "I'm sorry hon,. But you know what? She will be fine eventually. And I'm sure that she will find the right man for her and be happy too" Cath said

"Have you been talking to Nick?" Warrick asked smiling. Catherine chuckled "Well he does give good advice. If you hadn't gone to him you wouldn't have had the strength to tell me how you fell. And the chance for both of us to be happy"

"Yeah. He's a good friend". Warrick stated. "Cath, let´s have lunch tomorrow okay? Since we have the day off…"

"Yeah I would love that. You can come over and we could eat here. Lindsay will be at school and after that she will go to a friends house to study".

"Yeah sounds great. I'll bring some takeout. That good?" Asked Rick.

"That's perfect" Cath said grinning.

"See ya tomorrow baby. I love you" She said. "Yeah tomorrow. I love you too Cath. Bye" Warrick hung up the phone and sighed.

He got out of the bathroom and then to bed again. He stared at the ceiling lost in thought for what seemed like hours until sleep finally came.

**Thank you for the kind reviews!! That was what made me inspired for a second chapter!**


	3. It sucks!

Catherine looked around her bedroom. It was a mess. Pills of clothes lied everywhere, the floor, the bed, the nightable. And she couldn't figure out what to wear. She had tried on a billion outfits and she couldn't find one she liked. "Jesus Catherine! It's just eating take out in the house. It's not like we're going out or anything" She told herself.

She finally decided to wear a pair of tight blue dark jeans , a sleeves white shirt that showed enough cleavage to leave to the imagination and a pair of black heels, not to tall, just with small heels.

She applied some make up and let her strawberry-blonde locks loose that framed her delicate face beautifully. Just when she was finished tidying up the mess she made in her room the doorbell rang, and her heart skipped a beat.

She practically run downstairs and open the door to revel Warrick wearing a par of jeans and a black dress shirt that made him look even hotter, if that possible. Warrick was about to say something but was cut off by her kiss. He kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her close. He broke the kiss and Cath groaned, he chuckled. "Hey, we don't want this to get cold" he said gesturing to the bag of food he was holding and he walked past her into the kitchen. "We don't want ME getting cold either" Cath said kidding and they laughed. Catherine prepared they drinks while Warrick put their foods in the plates. They sat on the couch and ate their lunch while they talked about random things. The whole time Warrick looked distant, and distracted. Catherine thought that maybe it was because he was feeling sorry for Tina so she shrugged it off.

When they finished their meals, Cath stand up to take everything to the kitchen but was stopped by Warrick´s hand in her arm. She looked into his eyes and it was all there: love, fear, angst and sadness. "We have to talk Cath"

Catherine sat down next to him "Ok, what's wrong?"

"It seems I've been doing these a lot lately" Warrick said with a sad laugh. Catherine just looked confused at him and patiently waited for him to start talking. His eyes filled with tears. "Cath, I'm so sorry" He said choking back a sob. She grabbed his face in both of her hands and he leant into her touch. "Why Rick? What's going on?"

"We can't be together, Cath. Tina is pregnant and I just can't let that kid grow up without a father. I'm sorry." Catherine's hands dropped from his face as tears streamed down her face. She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and looked at Warrick who was still sitting "You should go back to your wife and child then"

Warrick stood up and walked to her he closed the door and turned to face her ,putting his hands in her shoulders his tears freely running down his cheeks. "Cath, baby, I know this is hard. It's killing me right now. But you have to understand that I just can't let this kid grow up without a father, like I did."

"But you can still be the father of this child, and be there for him and also help Tina financially but not be together as a couple!" Catherine yelled desperate. Warrick sighed and hold her face in his hands weeping her tears "It's just not the same. That baby needs his father with him all the time not living in separate houses and seeing him twice a week. It's not fair to him… or me"

"You're right… It just sucks" They both smiled a sad smile because of the quote she made of when she told him about her fantasy.

Warrick stepped closer to her and wrapped her in his warm embrace, they hold onto each other softly crying for what seemed like hours. Warrick lifted her head and kissed her softly, she returned the soft pressure but the kiss soon became more passionate. Cath softly broke the kiss and looked into his green eyes "Maybe you should go. This just make things harder".

"Yeah. You're right. I love you Cath. Always remember that okay? You're the love of my life and you'll always be"

"I know. I love you too Warrick. Always". He squeezed her hand and opened the door. "Bye" he said and walked out to his car.

Catherine closed the door and sat down on the floor. Her back to the door, her head in her hands and started to sob uncontrollably. Yet again, her fantasy was crushed. And yeah, It sucks!

-**What do you think about this chapter? Hate it? Love it? Please review!!**


	4. Finding out the truth

5 months later….

Warrick entered his house after a tiring shift. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, after making himself a sandwich he was about to get in the shower when the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hi babe it's me" answered a voice in the other side

"Oh hey Tina, you're still working?" asked Warrick kinda concerned

"Uhm, yeah. Nancy had to go to one of his kids school plays so I'm covering for her…" she said not sounding too convincing

"You really shouldn't be working being 5 months pregnant. And now you're working a double?" he said raising his voice a little.

"Look, Warrick I'm not gonna fight with you about this right now okay? I have to work. Bye" She said and hung up. David smiled at her and kissed her passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Warrick slammed his phone shut. And took a shower. He got in bed and tried to sleep but like every night his mind was on the woman he loved, Catherine. Things between them had been so awkward and weird at work, they had been trying to avoid each other and the whole team seemed to notice. His mind wandered back to the conversation he eavesdropped two days ago…

_He was walking to the locker room to get his things and go home. He just wanted some rest after the awkward shift he had. Grissom had put him and Catherine together in the case and the tension between them was unbearable. He hoped for their sake that Catherine wasn't in the locker room too but he stopped in front of the door when he heard her voice._

"_I'm fine Nicky, really" Catherine said managing a fake smile and sitting down in the bench to put on her shoes._

"_Come on Cath. I know you're not okay." He said sitting down next to her. Catherine just stared at the floor. "Cath look at me." He said putting a hand in her shoulder. She looked at him with her eyes full of tears. "It's not fair" she whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. Nick wrapped his arms around his friend as she sobbed. "I know, I know. But Cath, you two need to talk. I've never seen both of you so sad and miserable. The two of you should be together. That's what I told Warrick when he confessed his feelings for you. Everyone here is concerned about the two of you. Even Greggo. He said Warrick should manhandle you." They both laughed about Greg's comment. Catherine lifted her head up from his shoulder and wipped her tears. "But he's going to have a baby Nicky…" Cath said sighing. "Who cares! Nobody is telling him he shouldn't be that kid's father. He will be a great father for that baby but he has to be happy too. That's what I've been telling him, he just doesn't get it! I just want to see my two best friends smiling again" Nick said blushing a little with his last comment. Catherine looked at him grinning. "What?" he asked. "You really are a great friend Nicky. Thank you." Nick smiled shyly and hugged her again._

Warrick sighed sadly at the memory. "Nick is right" he said out loud. "I have a right to be happy. And so does Cath. I will talk to Tina tomorrow." He turned around and sleep soon overtook him.

The team was sitting on the meetings room drinking coffee as they waited for Ecklie to come and start one of his boring meetings. The only one who wasn't there was Warrick.

"Hey guys, where is Warrick?." Asked Sara. Everyone shrugged. In that moment Ecklie entered the room.

"Okay everyone. Let´s get this over with fast so you can all go to work. Where is CSI Brown?" He asked looking at the CSI´s. As if on cue Warrick entered the room huffing and looking pretty pissed off, he slammed the door shut behind him. Everyone looked at him confused as he took a sit next to Greg. "You're late Brown. And what's with the attitude?" Asked Ekclie. "Whatever." Was Warrick only reply. Catherine glanced at him confused but he just looked down.

After the meeting was over everyone got their assignments and Warrick and Catherine were working together again. Apparently according to Grissom that was the best way for them to deal with each other and figure out their problems.

They were walking trough the parking lot towards the Tahoe. "So, drive or ride?" She asked trying to make small talk. "Whichever" Warrick said annoyed. Catherine grabbed his arm and turned him to face her "Okay, what the hell is your problem today?" she asked looking directly into his eyes. He moved his arm away from her hand "I don't have a problem Catherine" he said bittery. "Are you kidding me? Look, Warrick I know things are weird between us right now but you don't need to come to me with that attitude. And what about the scene you pulled in Ecklie´s meeting earlier?" She said her hands on her hips. Warrick sighed and looked to the floor, then back at her. "I'm sorry Cath. It's just…Tina, she…"

"She what?" Asked Catherine not really pleased to talk about his wife, but they were friends anyway, even if things were weird now she still wanted to be his friend.

"She's been cheating on me" he whispered.

Catherine just stared at him with a puzzled look on her face and her mouth wide open.

**Tina is a bitch huh?? Hehe**

**So what do you think??? Please review!!!!!**


	5. Finally finding happiness

**-Hey everyone!! I'm back! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update but my stupid computer broke down twice and I just got it back today.**

**But anyway. This is the last chapter. Thank you soo much for your kind reviews!!! You guys are the best!!**

**ENJOY!**

"She did what?!" Catherine asked, raising her voice a little. Anger building inside of her.

"I caught her with her ex this morning" Warrick sighed.

_Warrick stood outside his and Tina's apartment when he heard a male voice inside. He recognized that voice, it was David's voice. Confused, he stepped inside the apartment and there was Tina, her arms around his neck and her tongue was probably inside his throat . They pulled apart abruptly and looked at Warrick._

"_What the hell? How could you Tina?! We're having a baby!" Warrick yelled loosing his temper._

_David stood up behind Tina trying to protect himself from the tall dark man._

"_Baby I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to. I love you Warrick" Tina cried._

"_You love me? Love me my ass!" Warrick kept yelling._

_He lowered his voice and took a step closer to Tina. By this time David had already run away. _

"_Look at me Tina. Look at me in the eye" Warrick said grabbing her face. She looked at him embarrassed and ashamed. "Look me in the eye and tell me that kid your carrying is mine and not his" She looked at him as tears streamed down her face "The baby is David's. I'm sorry" she cried hysterically . His hands dropped from her face as tears shone in his eyes. Even if he didn't loved Tina he still wanted to be a dad. "I have to go to work now. When I get back I don't want you to be here. Take all of your stuff and I'll call the lawyers and serve you the papers as soon as possible" And with that he left slamming the door shut and leaving a crying Tina behind._

"You know, even if I never loved Tina I still wanted to be a dad" Warrick said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Rick" Cath said giving him a tight hug. Of course she loved him and wanted to be with him, but she still couldn't see him in so much pain. She could kill that Tina skank with her bare hands for doing this to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head in his shoulder. "Of course, I'd rather be your babies dad" he whispered into her hair. Catherine's eyes filled with tears and she looked up at him but never pulling away. "Warrick…" she started but he interrupted her with a kiss. They melted into the kiss and into each others embrace. They kissed for several minutes until oxygen became necessary. They pulled apart slightly and looked into each others eyes smiling. Warrick stroked her cheek lightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you Cath. Let´s give it another try"

"I love you too. But I don't want to get my heart broken. I don't need my fantasy crushed again it just hurts too damn much" she said looking down.

"Hey, hey" he said putting a hand on her chin so she would look at him in the eye. "I know it hurts baby, but listen to me. Tina and I are over, for good. The only reason I stayed with her was because of the baby but she cheated on me and that baby ain´t mine. I wanna be with you Cath. I want a chance for us to be happy together, get married have kids, be a family. We deserve it." By the time he finished the sentence she was sobbing against his chest "Oh Warrick… I want all that too. I want to be with you, I love you." Warrick smiled against her hair, kissing her temple and pulling her close. After several minutes they pulled apart.

"We still have a crime scene to go to, you know" Cath said smiling. "Holy shit! Grissom is going to have our asses" Warrick said with a panicked look on his face. Catherine couldn't help but laugh at his face "You're so cute" she said and picked his cheek. He laughed and got in the car with her. He started the engine and Catherine asked "How come we always kiss in the parking lot?" Warrick looked around and shrugged "I don't know. Maybe we should conceive the babies here too" he said raising an eyebrow seductively. "Warrick!" she squirmed and hit him in the arm playfully. They both laughed out loud and he took his hand in hers "I love you Catherine Willows" he said smiling. "I love you too Warrick Brown" She said with a matching smile.

The rest of the ride to the crime scene was made in a comfortable silence.

THE END.


End file.
